Nonwoven webs formed by nonwoven extrusion processes such as, for example, meltblowing processes and spunbonding processes may be manufactured into products and components of products so inexpensively that the products could be viewed as disposable after only one or a few uses. Representatives of such products include disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, incontinence briefs, training pants, feminine hygiene garments, and the like.
Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Absorbent articles function both to contain the discharged materials and to isolate these materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer's garments and bed clothing. Disposable absorbent articles having many basic designs are known to the art.
A typical absorbent article includes a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet joined to the topsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. Nonwoven webs are often used as topsheets on disposable absorbent articles as they are liquid pervious and provide a skin friendly surface. However, in certain uses nonwoven webs do not function all that well as a topsheet as body exudates sometimes hang-up or get caught in the nonwoven web and thus, become trapped against the wearer's skin. One solution to the aforementioned problem is to provide apertures in the nonwoven web so that body exudates may readily penetrate through the nonwoven web and into the underlying absorbent core. Unfortunately, certain techniques used to form apertured nonwoven webs are either costly, create an undesirable harsh feeling against the wearer's skin, or are subject to tearing, particularly when the apertured nonwoven web is to be used as a topsheet on a disposable absorbent article.
As used herein, the term "nonwoven web", refers to a web that has a structure of individual fibers or threads which are interlaid, but not in any regular, repeating manner. Nonwoven web have been, in the past, formed by a variety of processes, such as, for example, meltblowing processes, spunbonding processes and bonded carded web processes.
As used herein, the term "microfibers", refers to small diameter fibers having an average diameter not greater than about 100 microns.
As used herein, the term "meltblown fibers", refers to fibers formed by extruding a molten thermoplastic material through a plurality of fine, usually circular, die capillaries as molten threads or filaments into a high velocity gas (e.g., air) stream which attenuates the filaments of molten thermoplastic material to reduce their diameter, which may be to a microfiber diameter. Thereafter, the meltblown fibers are carried by the high velocity gas stream and are deposited on a collecting surface to form a web of randomly dispersed meltblown fibers.
As used herein, the term "spunbonded fiber", refers to small diameter fibers which are formed by extruding a molten thermoplastic material as filaments from a plurality of fine, usually circular, capillaries of a spinneret with the diameter of the extruded filaments then being rapidly reduced as by, for example, eductive drawing or other well-known spunbonding mechanisms.
As used herein, the term "elastic", refers to any material which, upon application of a biasing force, is stretchable, that is, elongatable, at least about 60 percent (i.e., to a stretched, biased length, which is at least about 160 percent of its relaxed unbiased length), and which, will recover at least 55 percent of its elongation upon release of the stretching, elongation force. A hypothetical example would be a one (1) inch sample of a material which is elongatable to at least 1.60 inches, and which, upon being elongated to 1.60 inches and released, will recover to a length of not more than 1.27 inches. Many elastic materials may be elongated by more than 60 percent (i.e., much more than 160 percent of their relaxed length), for example, elongated 100 percent or more, and many of these materials will recover to substantially their initial relaxed length, for example, to within 105 percent of their initial relaxed length, upon release of the stretching force.
As used herein, the term "nonelastic" refers to any material which does not fall within the definition of "elastic" above.
As used herein, the term "extensible" refers to any material which, upon application of a biasing force, is elongatable, at least about 50 percent without experiencing catastrophe failure.
As used herein, the term "melt-stabilized" refers to portions of a nonwoven web which have been subjected to localized heating and/or localized pressure to substantially consolidate the fibers of the nonwoven web into a stabilized film-like form.
As used herein, the term "passageway" is intended to encompass enclosed or at least partially enclosed structures or channels which may communicate fluids. The term fluid passageway is thus intended to encompass the terms "aperture", "channel", "capillary", as well as other similar terms.